


Ride

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy, Threesome
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: Lukasz Piszczek / Mats Hummels / Marco Reus*Threesome预警*Sugar Daddy鹅 X Sugar Baby 歪*老胡单箭头（or not）
Relationships: Lukasz Piszczek/Mats Hummels/Marco Reus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlyson_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlyson_Lee/gifts).



Ride

I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast  
I am alone in the night  
Been tryin’ hard not to get in trouble, but I  
I’ve got a war in my mind  
I just ride

“我们去看了冰球比赛。”  
罗伊斯回到出租屋从洗手间到厨房再到客厅转了好几圈胡梅尔斯都像是没有看见他似的专注盯着电视屏幕，终于他难以忍受这样明目张胆的忽视，站到胡梅尔斯身边，提高了音量说：“他带我去看了冰球比赛。”  
“显而易见。”胡梅尔斯晾了他一眼，回到家里脱掉了牛仔裤只穿着过分宽大的冰球队球衣的罗伊斯很容易让人联想到一些狎昵的、绮丽的事情，“我以为你会在外面过夜。”这是常有的事了，自从罗伊斯开始“约会”那个会给他负担全部学费和生活费，带他去一些奢侈的场合，还时不时会打一大笔钱声称自己工作繁忙而让他“自己找些乐子”的男人以后——罗伊斯经常会在外面过夜，有时第二天中午才会回来，有时过几天才会回来。  
胡梅尔斯没有兴趣知道罗伊斯在外面做了些什么。但是，嘴上不饶人，他们还是把彼此当好朋友的——大概只是好朋友——总之，罗伊斯总是会和自己说，也许拿着那个男人的钱订购披萨、啤酒或者昂贵的别的东西，然后开始说他真的很好。不像是说服胡梅尔斯自己没有误入歧途倒像是要说服自己。  
“他明天要出差。”罗伊斯坐到胡梅尔斯身边，盘起双腿，拿走他膝盖上的薯片袋，毫不客气地抱着吃了起来，“冰球也没有什么意思，我还是更喜欢去看足球比赛。”  
“我以为他对你百依百顺。”胡梅尔斯尽量收敛起语气里的不愉快，他心里毛毛躁躁的像是长了草，明知道是什么原因，他还是装作一无所知，“你不是说他不会强迫你做不喜欢的事情吗？”  
“这也不能算是‘不喜欢’——就是需要强迫的那种‘不喜欢’。”罗伊斯咬着薯片含糊不清地说，“而且我们又不是谈恋爱……”  
“噢。”胡梅尔斯像是第一次听到这件事情似的，“我还一直当你们在恋爱，那你还说他对你挺好的？这是怎么回事？他当你什么啊？把你怎么介绍给他的朋友？你不是说你见过他的朋友了？”  
“这又不冲突。”罗伊斯有点烦了，他不喜欢一直在这个话题上打转，把最难以启齿的部份隐藏起来，只把那些温柔的、甜蜜的、体贴的琐事说出来就好像这一切还都在罗伊斯的掌控之中，而胡梅尔斯的一连串发问把伪装逐一戳破了，“你不会明白的。”他只能这么说。  
“时间不算晚，你总能给我解释清楚。”胡梅尔斯说，“我不想你去做危险的事情。”  
罗伊斯咬住嘴唇，把薯片袋子塞回胡梅尔斯怀里。和马茨分享彼此的私生活几乎是从小养成的坏习惯，胡梅尔斯一边把他气得跳脚一边又以“大哥”的身份自居，把罗伊斯的什么事情都当作是自己的事情，办了什么蠢事第一个笑话他的是胡梅尔斯，第一个帮他的还是胡梅尔斯。但，罗伊斯吸了一口气，再次重复道：“你就是不会明白的。”说完这话，他起身回到自己房间去了。没有和胡梅尔斯道晚安。  
“我真是太搞不清楚了。”胡梅尔斯自言自语道，看向电视屏幕的方向，刚刚还看得起劲的连续剧也变得索然无味了起来，满脑子都是藏在松松垮垮的球衣下面的、闹脾气的马尔科。他不想认为罗伊斯只是为了钱，也不想承认马尔科可以从他的“约会对象”那里得到更多。

“卢卡什·皮什切克”——胡梅尔斯顺手将罗伊斯的外套放进洗衣机里的时候抖掉了口袋里的一张名片。皱皱巴巴，有一些污渍，看起来在口袋里已经呆了不短时间了。胡梅尔斯本可以把它揉成一团扔进垃圾桶假装什么也没有看见，但他没有这么做。他对这个人的存在已经好奇太久了。在马尔科的描述里那是一个离他们的生活非常遥远的形象，集合了另一半可以拥有的所有优点，并且会把目光落在他的眼睛里。  
“之前我不知道该说什么的时候会说说学校的事情。”罗伊斯在“约会”几个月之后这么和胡梅尔斯说，“后来我意识到这可能会让他感到无聊，毕竟你知道嘛，他那种人——”罗伊斯把手抬高比划了一个超过自己头顶的位置，“所以我就不说了，但他反而开始问我了，‘是不是在学校里有些不开心？课业太难了还是教授不好？’——像这样的问题，还挺关心我的，就好像是——”后半句罗伊斯没有说完，胡梅尔斯猜可能是“就好像恋爱一样”。  
会是什么样的人呢？胡梅尔斯曾经恶劣的揣测会不会是影视作品里会出现的那种糟糕的有钱人的形象，一掷千金又吝啬扣索，但又觉得马尔科不至于堕落至此。也因为好奇心询问过罗伊斯，看看有没有什么照片，然而罗伊斯总是岔开话题，明天要降温、正在热播的剧很难看、对门的甜品店出新品了，或者摇晃着胳膊让胡梅尔斯答应他晚餐的菜色，以各种手段维持着他的“约会对象”的神秘。  
“我只是化解一下自己的担心。”胡梅尔斯捏着那张又脏又旧的名片坐在电脑前，将那个名字敲进搜索栏。  
波兰人，在知名的大企业供职，有数不清的Title，还有各种场合的近景照片，那些乱七八糟的峰会的记者们好像都非常偏爱他，光影变幻，每一个角度都无可挑剔的——胡梅尔斯想要找一个没有那么正面色彩的词汇来形容也失败了——英俊，毫无疑问的。  
该死的。胡梅尔斯在一个可能是他朋友的社交软件上还看到了罗伊斯，被那个男人搂着肩膀，两个的脑袋靠得很近，罗伊斯甚至像是撒娇似的环着他的腰——不得不承认，让不知情的人见了肯定能得到一个“般配”的评价。但他也想象不出，在那些事情结束之后，这个样子的男人会交给马尔科一张银行卡或者是钞票。  
——这都太离谱了。  
胡梅尔斯迅速的滑动着鼠标，在就要失去耐心关掉的网页的前一秒，他看到了一则招聘启事。  
安保。允许兼职。酬劳丰厚。  
在胡梅尔斯的理智归位之前，他已经将自己的简历发送了出去。

“你要加班吗？”罗伊斯一跃坐上橡木桌。  
皮什切克将面前的资料和钢笔推到一边拍了拍让罗伊斯坐到他正面前来，而罗伊斯照做了，双腿不由自主地晃了晃被皮什切克抓住，脏兮兮的球鞋蹭到了他昂贵的西装裤子。“等等有一份文件会送来。”  
“要多久？”罗伊斯低垂着眼帘，手指动了动勾住皮什切克的领带，指腹摩挲着那块柔韧的布料，“今天想要做什么？”  
“是新来的员工，我不确定他会不会准时。”皮什切克搂住罗伊斯的腰身，“你想做什么呢？做点你开心的事情吧。”  
罗伊斯借力跳到皮什切克的怀里，把他压到椅背上，一边嘴角扬起，露出他标志性的、恶作剧的坏笑：“我说了算吗？”  
“今天你是Boss。”皮什切克任由罗伊斯压着他靠在椅子上，眉眼放松，笑了起来，“你说了算。”  
于是，罗伊斯拉着他的领带吻了上去。与皮什切克不同，罗伊斯在亲热时有很多必要或者不必要的小动作，额头的磕碰、手指的纠缠、膝盖的摩擦，还有一些狡黠的轻笑，年轻一点的眉飞色舞被年长者捕捉到，被抚摸着后背询问，是喜欢这样的吗？  
罗伊斯也不回答他，享受着后脊梁上的爱抚，软下身段搂抱住皮什切克的肩膀，像一只被娇惯的猫一样啃咬着波兰人的脸颊和耳垂，轻轻的呼吸都带着一丝甜味。  
“马尔科。”皮什切克沉下声音叫他的名字。罗伊斯心领神会的最后亲了一下他的脸颊便低头解开皮什切克的腰带，专心致志地揉搓起来。这还是皮什切克教他做的。换句话说，关于这些让自己和对方都能愉快的事情都是皮什切克教他的。一开始罗伊斯做的可以说是非常糟糕，会把自己弄的很痛，也没有让皮什切克感觉到爽，但他学得很快，也天生就有一些惹人疼爱的魅力，皮什切克颇有耐心，他们便越来越合拍了起来。  
“用力一点，亲爱的。”皮什切克只用一只胳膊搂着罗伊斯，他的怀抱总是非常温暖而有力，罗伊斯喜欢被他拥抱着，各种时候，“像我之前告诉你的那样。”罗伊斯仰起头讨要一个亲吻，手上听话地加重了力道，但皮什切克仅仅是调整了几次呼吸，仍旧气定神闲，这让罗伊斯有一点恼火，抿紧了嘴唇。  
皮什切克将转椅靠近了桌面，他伸手按响了电话，吓了罗伊斯一跳，不由自主地停下了手上的动作却被落在腰间的拍哄催促着又开始缓慢的撸动。  
“让他送进来吧。”皮什切克朝电话那边吩咐道，罗伊斯看着他的侧脸眨了眨眼睛，忽然意识到这是什么把戏，抿着嘴唇不想笑得太明显。皮什切克将座椅拉远，罗伊斯顺势滑下去躲在桌子下面，他忍不住笑了出来，皮什切克垂眼看他，伸手摸了摸他的脸：“继续。”  
罗伊斯继续了。然而他愉悦的心情没有维持太久，直到所谓送资料的那个人说出第一句话。  
“就是这些。”那个人说。  
短短几个字，仿佛一道雷精准无误的劈中了罗伊斯。他再熟悉不过这个声音了，几个音节他就能在脑海中勾画出他的样貌和几乎全部人生。  
马茨。他怎么会在这儿？罗伊斯的呼吸开始颤抖，他的手在皮什切克的胯间停了下来，他躲在桌子下面，绝望地望向上方，试图从造成这一切的皮什切克那里得到解决的办法。他不可能——不可能当着胡梅尔斯的面做这个。  
皮什切克像是感应到了什么，他的手出现在罗伊斯的眼前，确实是安抚他，揉捏着他的后颈和毛茸茸的发尾，然后牵着罗伊斯的下颌对准自己的下身。罗伊斯明白皮什切克的一切暗示。他让他当着胡梅尔斯的面给他口交。

在高中毕业以后，胡梅尔斯有一段时间没有做正经事，而是和一些开机车的朋友鬼混，甚至给自己也搞了一台，面孔英俊、人高腿长，即便是完全浪费生命的虚度光阴也能有一大票人跟着他瞎闹。彼时，罗伊斯体验了他最后的中学时代，身量开始抽条，模糊潦草的五官也长开了变得清晰明艳，再加上在足球队出尽了风头，几周不见胡梅尔斯差点认不出来他。  
但也许也有天太黑的缘故。罗伊斯是从足球队的庆祝活动溜出来的，裹着不知道哪个队友的外套，几乎遮住了他的球裤，球袜拉到膝盖上方，依旧被深夜的冷风吹得哆哆嗦嗦的。“嘿！”罗伊斯还像是个小孩子一样大跨步跃到胡梅尔斯面前吓唬他，“在等朋友吗？”  
“算是吧。”胡梅尔斯的确是在等朋友。  
“那算了。”罗伊斯挥了挥手，“我还说让你载我回去，他们要闹到太晚了，我还踢了全场。”  
胡梅尔斯咽了一下口水，朝后座扬了一下下巴：“上车吧，我送你回去。”  
“诶，你不是在等朋友？”罗伊斯说着还是扶着胡梅尔斯的肩膀跨坐上去，“还有，关于你车后座的传说是不是真的？”  
“也不能算是朋友——什么传说？”胡梅尔斯转过身把唯一的头盔扣在罗伊斯脑袋上，“你听到什么乱七八糟的东西了？”  
“就是——”罗伊斯从袖子里把手完全伸出来，“坐了你的车后座就能和你睡觉。”  
胡梅尔斯发出一声嗤笑，踩下油门，太过突然，罗伊斯尖叫着抱住了他的腰，头盔甚至撞到了胡梅尔斯的后背：“你难道想吗——？”  
“才不！”罗伊斯大声喊道，“就算全世界就剩你一个了也不——”  
胡梅尔斯再次踩实了油门，罗伊斯抱紧了他，还狠狠地掐了他几把，然后发现他驶向了另一个路口：“你绑架了我——你要带我去哪儿？”  
“你等着瞧吧——”胡梅尔斯的笑声顺着风带了一路。  
罗伊斯被带去了城区外的旷野，胡梅尔斯说这是他们平常玩机车的地方，半夜的时候会有很漂亮的星星，但是他都没什么机会去看，“噢，因为那时候我一般都在和别人亲热。”胡梅尔斯说这话的时候瞥了一眼罗伊斯，小金毛装作没有听到那句话的样子摇头晃脑。  
也许直到现在罗伊斯还不知道为什么胡梅尔斯会带他去那里，那是他生命中为数不多完全没有罗伊斯参与过的部份，那些荒唐的、不讲道理的、狼狈的狂欢，但是胡梅尔斯让他看到了他最讨厌的时间里最喜欢的瞬间。

“马尔科。”皮什切克拍了拍他的大腿，“过来。”罗伊斯在桌子下面摇了摇头，祈祷着皮什切克能理解他的想法——即便他自己都不知道自己脑子里在想什么，“听话，只是一个员工而已。”  
“如果没有我什么事情了，我就先走了，老板。”胡梅尔斯的喉咙发紧，“有什么事情——”  
“别急。”皮什切克弯下腰，拉住罗伊斯的手腕，“去吻他，马尔科，我觉得这将是很有趣的事情。”  
“卢卡什……我——”罗伊斯下意识地抓住皮什切克的裤脚，“拜托，别这样。”  
“有什么事情，随时——”胡梅尔斯提高了音量，却被皮什切克看向他的眼神打断了。  
“马尔科。”他听起来有些严厉了。  
罗伊斯皱了皱鼻子，皮什切克再次揉了揉他的后颈，这彻底让罗伊斯放弃了所有抵抗。“Fine。”罗伊斯从桌子底下爬出来，压着桌面跪上去极其迅速的叫人反应不及的越过桌子拽住胡梅尔斯的衣领，然后吻了上去。胡梅尔斯大脑深层叫嚣着要推开罗伊斯，离开这间办公室，辞掉这个莫名其妙的工作，然而他完全动不了，不知道是罗伊斯诱人的嘴唇还是因为皮什切克落在他们身上的目光——这一切打破了他们之间残存的最后的幻想。  
从这里开始，然后在办公室的套间里彻底失去控制。胡梅尔斯怀疑皮什切克是什么来自波兰的巫师，为什么没有人能阻止他——当然不能指望罗伊斯了，他已经完全失去理智，任由皮什切克将他放倒在床上，从额头亲吻到下颌再到锁骨、颈间，还有一些意味不明的声响，胡梅尔斯不知道他为什么站在这里看着罗伊斯将双臂环住另一个人的脖颈，迎合着他的所有爱抚。  
胡梅尔斯心里的草疯狂爬满了他的心脏的所有角落，知道罗伊斯“约会”其他人和看到罗伊斯与另一个人完全在一起是完全不同的事情。就在他准备抬起沉重的脚步逃离这里的时候，皮什切克忽然抓住他的手臂，勾着他的脖子和他交换了一个亲吻，货真价实的，胡梅尔斯试图抵抗，但却被抓住破绽，他被完全搅合了进来。  
人真的很奇怪。刚才还觉得被揭穿所有伪装而感到羞耻，然而现在看到某种意义上生命中最重要的两个男人接吻又不满于自己被忽视，罗伊斯急吼吼地起身，正好他们也中断了亲吻，于是罗伊斯钻进他们之间抓住胡梅尔斯的衣襟，仰起头咬住胡梅尔斯的嘴唇，扯开他的衬衫，几粒纽扣崩开了滚落到地上，皮什切克在罗伊斯身后笑了出声，环住他窄瘦的腰，从肩膀吻下去，到深深凹陷的腰窝，引起罗伊斯一阵颤栗，几乎瘫软在了胡梅尔斯身上。  
在胡梅尔斯看来，他和皮什切克是截然不同的两种人，本不会有任何的交点，但用比较戏谑的方式来说就是——胡梅尔斯和皮什切克在审美取向上几乎是完全重叠的，皮什切克将手指径直进入到罗伊斯的身体里的时候，抬起眼正好撞进胡梅尔斯焦糖色的眼睛里，黑发男人吻着罗伊斯的耳廓，镇静又冷淡的回望他。皮什切克露出了一个令人琢磨不透的笑——他们达成了奇妙的共识。  
“马尔科，宝贝，也帮帮你的朋友好吗？”皮什切克俯下身亲吻罗伊斯的腰线。  
“呜。”罗伊斯发出一声呜咽，在床上顺从皮什切克的要求几乎已经成为了他的本能。爬起来搂住胡梅尔斯的肩膀吻了吻他，趁他不注意拽掉了他的裤子，不由分说地拢住了他的下身，带着一丝颤抖帮他抚慰了起来。而皮什切克还在他身后毫不客气地捣弄着，这让罗伊斯几乎支撑不住自己，手活糟糕，只能算隔靴搔痒。胡梅尔斯剧烈的喘息着，忍不住也伸出手来，覆盖住罗伊斯的手，带着他套弄起自己。  
“你们得知道，背景调查不一定能很全面。”皮什切克忽然说起不相干的话题，“所以，你们两个上过床吗？”  
这个问题让罗伊斯一阵慌乱从而加紧了双腿，“不，没有。”他的嗓音有些沙哑，清了清喉咙，睫毛颤动，他不敢去看胡梅尔斯的表情，“没有，我们不是那种关系，Sir。”  
皮什切克抽出手指，像是欣赏什么金贵艺术品一样轻点着罗伊斯的后背：“那要试试看吗？”他提议道，“我看马茨好像真的很喜欢你。”  
接下去的事情几乎超过了胡梅尔斯能想象到的所有极限，他被皮什切克按在了床上，他从未这么被动过，罗伊斯顺势跨坐到他身上，简单揉弄了两下又转过头要和皮什切克接吻，好像可以从他那儿得到做这种事的勇气似的。  
很显然，罗伊斯并不习惯于这个姿势，但也可能是因为身下的对象是胡梅尔斯而更加紧张。皮什切克吻着他的肩膀让他放松，“慢一点，马尔科。”他引导着，罗伊斯摇晃着身体，双膝顶在胡梅尔斯身侧，“看着马茨，看着他满眼都是你的样子。”  
罗伊斯睁开了眼睛，水洗过的绿色连带着他整个人都跌入了胡梅尔斯的怀抱里。“马茨……马茨……”他几乎要哭了出来。  
胡梅尔斯最不能说的梦境变成了现实，他在罗伊斯的身体里迎来了高潮。  
皮什切克将罗伊斯抱在怀里用手指操他的时候，胡梅尔斯还没有清醒过来，满脑子都是罗伊斯在他身上叫自己名字的样子，他听见罗伊斯在皮什切克的爱抚下诱人的喘息呻吟，看着他带着高潮的余韵自然地趴下来含住皮什切克的下身，细致又卖力地舔弄着皮什切克，而波兰人不吝于用不同的浓情蜜意的称呼称赞他，揉着他的后颈，说，你真乖，马尔科。  
胡梅尔斯曾经以为“喜欢”或者更深层次的“爱”是占有，唯一的占有，此时此刻只能有一个人拥有他的一切，是无关于物质、性欲的，最纯粹的东西。然而，他从皮什切克的空间里看到了另一种可能。  
他可以看着他和别人相爱，但他好像也可以被同时爱着。

“我想。”罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子，小声说，“去冲个澡。”  
“去吧。”皮什切克捏了捏他的手腕，罗伊斯卷起毯子，小心翼翼地瞥了一眼在一旁抖落裤子的胡梅尔斯，一句话没说，落荒而逃似的躲进了洗手间。皮什切克盯着他离开的方向看了一会儿，听着裤子口袋里的钥匙碰撞的声音说：“这就打算走了吗？”  
“什么？”胡梅尔斯愣了一下。  
“我看你打算就这么走了。”皮什切克打了个哈欠，原本梳理得整整齐齐的头发也因为刚才的事情有些凌乱，掉下来一缕在额前，“刚才不愉快吗？”  
胡梅尔斯系上了皮带，没有回答皮什切克的问题。  
“你确实挺喜欢他的吧？”皮什切克笑道，“马茨”也是马尔科和他提过很多次的名字，虽然他本人还没有意识到，或者意识到了又不愿意承认，谈起这个男人时的罗伊斯看起来非常的放松，像是找到了可以安心的地方，“担心他受像我这样的人欺负？还是说别的什么？”  
“这是一个错误。”胡梅尔斯对此定义道，“哦对了，你不需要我交一份正式的辞呈吧？我马上就会离职，也不需要工资或者什么，我不会再插手你们的事情，放心。”  
“噢，这么糟糕吗？”皮什切克在他和胡梅尔斯之间比划了一下，“我以为那个吻还不错？”  
“不。”胡梅尔斯矢口否认，他不想再回忆刚才发生的事情，即便皮什切克说的是对的，那远算不上糟糕的亲吻，甚至可以说——还不错，真的还不错，“我会离开的。”  
“不需要那么极端。感情也有很多种方式。”皮什切克很缓慢地解释道，“我希望你考虑一下，马尔科也会对此感到开心的。”他停顿了一下，“我觉得。”  
胡梅尔斯发出一声懊恼的低吼，捡起地上的衬衫，再次宣布自己真的要离开了。  
皮什切克叹了口气，从床上起身：“工资我会照样发给你的。”  
胡梅尔斯深知再次拒绝也不会有什么变化，他没作声，默默计划将那张工资卡随便扔到这个公司的什么地方或者干脆——到时候交给马尔科，让他还给这个不可理喻、异想天开的家伙。  
“你有我的联系方式，也可以随时联系我。”皮什切克朝胡梅尔斯笑了笑，“我会很高兴你改变主意的。”他舒展了一下坚实的后背，活动了一下脖颈，走向洗手间。淅淅沥沥的流水声传来，然后是罗伊斯有些责怪的声音和皮什切克低沉的轻笑。  
“该死的。”胡梅尔斯骂了一声又揪掉了一颗扣子，只能穿着只剩两粒纽扣的衬衫，拜谢于他的脸，这样狼狈的打扮只会让人觉得这是什么新潮流而不是发生了什么糟糕——真的糟糕吗——这样的疑问让胡梅尔斯不禁用力捶了一下墙面，到此为止了，这件事不能这样失控下去。

—END—


End file.
